<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He doesn't like Animals by Mersheeple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337910">He doesn't like Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple'>Mersheeple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Veterinary Clinic, brief passing mention of putting animals down, various animals - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t like animals. That’s what everyone had told her. He would perhaps tolerate Crooks but only because Crooks was her familiar.<br/>What if they were wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He doesn't like Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>H&amp;C peeps, I love you. Enjoy some fluffy images and pretty babies and animals and cuteness. And if your name happens to be Turtle, enjoy some extra fluffy cat/kneazle cuddles...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t like animals. That’s what everyone had told her. He would perhaps tolerate Crooks but only because Crooks was her familiar. He only like animals insofar as they were useful for Potions Ingredients. That’s what they told her. She wasn’t sure she agreed but then, they all knew him better than her right?</p>
<p>The first time he brought home a stray she didn’t quite know what to say or think. He held a tiny ball of black fluff out to her and spoke softly, tears already shining in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Fix her. Please. Please fix her.” The whimper in his voice made her determined to fix the tiny bundle of fluff any way that she could. As it turned out, the kitten was just very underfed and very scared, with a small cut on her lip from Merlin only knew what fight. Hermione had decided to fix her up and help rehouse her. Until it came to rehousing her and Hermione had gone in search of her one day only to find the kitten perched on Severus’s shoulder like a parrot.</p>
<p>“Keeping her then? She’ll need a name…” Hermione had expected some sort of protest, even a token one, but instead he had given her a crooked, shy smile and nodded slightly.</p>
<p>“Atlantis. Because she was lost and is a treasure.” Hermione had giggled, scratching the top of the kitten’s head and walked away, content that she had saved a familiar for him. Happy that she had managed this small feat.</p>
<p>The second time he had brought home a stray it had been a crup. A tiny bundle of brown and white fur, a stubby little tail that had obviously been docked in order to sell to Muggles, the puppy was adorable but had been involved in multiple fights. The worst injuries were infections in a larger gash in his side and a scar behind his ear. He whimpered in pain every time she touched him, and Severus would flinch too. Eventually, she asked him to brew a pain relief potion that was safe for the puppy and she worked on cleaning the wounds as best she could.</p>
<p>Hercules had joined the family not long after he was finally healed. Hermione had told Severus they couldn’t keep the puppy but had rapidly relented when she was faced with two pairs of puppy eyes; one set from the little fighter she had healed, and one set from her partner.</p>
<p>After that, they were almost inundated with strays. Not all of the animals Severus brought home were half-kneazles or crups. Some were just kittens or puppies, rabbits or even, once, a tiny fawn. Spinner’s End was not a safe place for pets to be owned, or for animals to roam around, they had found. She had eventually suggested that they and their four-legged family, which now consisted of Crookshanks, Atlantis, Hercules, an old, stubborn grey cat he had named Prospero, a bichon frise named Olga, two rabbits named Bigwig and River and their fawn Dali, might need a larger home. Severus had nodded thoughtfully and disappeared for almost a week.</p>
<p>He had come home and casually explained that he had purchased a cottage for them. It only had three bedrooms, he muttered softly, not wanting to disturb Atlantis who had crawled onto his shoulder, curled up around his neck and fallen asleep, and a basement that would be his lab, but it had an outbuilding for the animals and a whole thirty acres of land, with additional outbuildings should they need them. They had moved in less than a week later and she had told him, in no uncertain terms, that she expected him to run the household while she trained.</p>
<p>Now, five years on, she was a fully qualified vet in the Muggle world and an almost-qualified Master in Care of Magical Creatures in the Wizarding World. Severus had adapted and created potions for various maladies that befell Magical creatures and was, technically, her assistant. One of the outbuildings had been converted into her Veterinary Centre, magically expanded out the back for her Magical clients.</p>
<p>She also ran a shelter for rehoming various animals that her husband brought home for her to heal. It amused her no end that Severus was the soft touch and she was the tougher of the two. If an animal was too ill to survive, Severus would weep silently while Hermione remained stoic and honest, realising that the quality of life the animal would get was not enough reason to keep them alive.</p>
<p>Their family had expanded as she had known it would. Crookshanks, Atlantis, Hercules, Prospero, Olga, Bigwig, River and Dali had been joined by another three half-kneazles (Aslan, Miranda and Cadbury), a crup named Zebedee and, perhaps the strangest addition of all, a turtle named Wex. They were all found, quite often, curled up in the house in the living room, the cats and Kneazles happily curling around the turtle and the fawn while the crups were likely to be closer to the rug in front of the fire.</p>
<p>The outbuilding that Severus had claimed was “for the animals” held two Abraxans, Cain and Abel, and two owls, Aurora (a tawny owl belonging to Hermione) and Elvis (a rescued spectacled owl belonging to Severus). The other animals rarely, if ever, saw the inside of the outbuilding.</p>
<p>And for Hermione and Severus both, their bed, like their heart, was full.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>